Enterprise computing environments may include hosts (e.g., servers, computers, etc.) running one or more processes, such as virtual machines. The hosts and/or processes may be configured to communicate with other processes or devices over a computing network. The hosts interface with the computing network via input/output (IO) devices (e.g., network interface cards (NICs)).
Enterprise computing environments may take a number of different forms and continue to grow in scale, complexity, and connectivity. Virtualization technologies have been introduced to facilitate operation of enterprise computing environments in ways that address such issues.